MissingNo.
by DX
Summary: A group of adventurers set out to catch the elusive MissingNo.


Chapter 1 The Abandoned Lab

__

Where is he? DX thought _He should have been here by now._

DX looked down at the Coke he had been drinking. He reached into his old familiar backpack and pulled out a note written on notebook paper. He read it over the 20th time.

DX-

Meet me at the Cinnabar Lounge at 3:00. 

  
I have an amazing discovery to show you.

-John Cragin.

Way late, it was now almost 4 and still no John. Then suddenly a brown haired man about 6 foot 3 inches burst through the doors. _That would be John. _DX thought. The brown haired man walked up to the corner booth where DX was sitting. 

" DX, you know that Rivera guy I'm always talking about? Well, I think I've found his secret Lab," John said, " You want to go check it out?"

" Why not," DX said," it might be fun."

DX paid for his Coke and they walked out of the lounge. John took the lead and started to turn off the path they were walking on.

" Wait a minute" DX stated," This is the path to the old abandoned lab that the first Mewtwo escaped from,"

" I know, come on." John said.

Soon DX reached the old abandoned lab. The lab was huge; it looked like a skyscraper compared to the surrounding area. They walked up to the door and DX could still see the faint words on the door. The door said Cinnabar Island Genetics Lab. He opened the door and they walked in. DX looked at the inside of the lab. It looked like an explosion had taken out all of the equipment as nothing was all in one piece. John and DX walked until they reached the end of the lab. At the end was a long hall. The hall was so dark that DX wished he had brought a flashlight. At the end of the hall was a plaque that said

IN Memory of

Dr. Kodee Rivera 

For all of his hard work and dedication in the Art of Genetics.

" Now I know that you think this is stupid," John said, " But if you push the plaque into the wall it will open the passage to Dr. Rivera's lab."

" Let me push it," DX said.

DX casually strolled up to the plaque and pushed it as hard as he could. As soon as he stepped back, the plaque went down into the wall and opened up a secret passage.

" You first," John said.

Chapter 2- Rivera's Gene Machine

DX stepped into the secret passage. He realized that he was on a staircase. He walked down further and felt the wall soon he found a switch. He flicked it. Boom all the lights in the secret lab had been turned down. DX walked down the remainder of the steps into the lab, with John following not that far behind. As they made it into the Lab itself, DX noted that there were some signs of damage but not a lot. The room they were in was big and taking up most of the space on one wall was a big shiny machine. Cragin rushed up to the machine and looked at it. 

While Cragin was looking at the machine, DX went to the far corner of the room and found a keyboard. He found a small button and pushed it and a 3-D screen floated up in front of him. He first accessed the plans for the room and found out that the huge machine that John was so interested was some kind of gene fusion machine. After he found that out he accessed the lab's journal, three were only 3 entries. One said that Rivera used the machine to make a super Pokemon but the Pokemon rebelled and ended up killing Rivera and 20 other people. The monster escaped and left the island. The second entry said that Rivera and the other dead people were buried in a secret cemetery somewhere on the island. The last entree said that the lab was concealed and that Rivera's Gene Machine wouldn't ever be used again.

" Hey John, that machine of yours is a……" DX yelled.

" The Infamous Gene Machine," John stated," This is the machine used by Rivera to make the MissngNo. Breed,"

John continued " This proves my lifelong dream, that the MissingNo really exists. With this machine I can prove that Rivera actually made the MissingNo and that it is not just a legend. But I need one more thing," 

"What can that be?" DX asked.

" I need a live MissingNo, " John said. 

Chapter 3- The CPIA Agent and the MissingNo. Expert.

" You fool!" a strange voice exclaimed.

" What was that?" DX questioned.

Suddenly a tall man came out of a dark corner. In his hand was a Pokeball. 

" Snorlax, GO!" he said.

As the Snorlax came out of the Pokeball, DX sent out his level 100 Mewtwo named Bandit. As soon as that had happened, the man called the Snorlax back.

" My name is Blake Moore, and I'm an agent in the Central Pokemon Intelligence Agency," He said, " You can't just catch a MissngNo."

"And why's that?" DX said.

" Well, if you believe in what the legends say, I heard that they can take over people's bodies so you can't see them," John stated.

" I have an old friend who knows a lot about the MissingNo., his name is Coleman Cumbie, and he lives not to far away from here," Blake offered.

" I have an idea, call up your friend and have him meet use at the Cinnabar Lounge about 8 o'clock," DX said. 

Soon DX and John were sitting at a table across from a man who was in his mid twenties. This man knew so much about the MissngNo. breed. Finally at the end of the night, DX, Blake, Coleman, and John had decided that they would go out to MissngNo. Ridge, a place where many MissingNos were rumored to have lived. 

Chapter 4 The Journey Begins

DX awoke to the sound of birds chirping, knowing that today a lot was going to happen. He went to John's house, where everyone was supposed to meet. At that place everyone was given a specific job to take care of before they could leave for MissingNo ridge. Blake and DX were in charge of weapons, hiring a captain, and Pokemon catching devices. John had a huge luxury laboratory ship that they would take to the small island destination. 

DX got in Blake's red convertible and they drove off to the artillery shop. At the artillery shop they bought many weapons like small rocket launchers, hand-mounted lasers, and other things. They knew that these weapons were necessary because the place they were traveling in is known have pilots. DX looked down at his B.A.N.D.I.T., his small personal computer/ laser. Next they went to the docks of Cinnabar and met a young willing, adventurous captain by the name of Kodee Moore. 

" We will pay you $ 300 to take us to MissngNo ridge and back. We are MissingNo hunting," DX said.

" Sounds good to me. Have your ship here by 1 so we can set sail," Kodee said.

Soon all of the gear was loaded on the ship. By 2 o'clock DX and the others were well on their way to MissingNo. Ridge. DX went down to his quarters and took a nap.

Chapter 5 Pirates

Boom! A rock of the ship awoke DX. He then realized that Pokemon Pirates were attacking them. He grabbed all of his Pokemon and headed up to the deck. When he reached the deck, he saw all of his friends tied to a pole. DX sent out Bandit.

" I'll tell you what, we'll let you have this ship and every thing on it if your captain beats me in a one on one Pokemon battle," DX stated.

" Fine by me," said the captain, " Blastoise Go!"

DX told his Mewtwo to use Psychic and but it wasn't very effective. The captain used hydro pump and it took out about a third of Bandit's hp. DX used Recover but it failed and the captain again used Hydro Pump. Finally DX knew that he had one chance to win. DX told Bandit to use Hyper Beam. The sky turned black as Bandit took in the energy. Then a huge beam of white energy nailed the Blastoise and knocked it and all the Pirates off the deck and into the ocean. DX untied his friends and they set sail again. 

After about an hour they soon reached MissingNo. Ridge.

Chapter 6 The Encounter

DX rushed to the deck. They had reached the place they were going to. He met up with Blake and they went to the bridge. At the bridge, John, Kodee, and Coleman greeted them. They decided to a make their plans.

" Okay, we have to ways to get to the top of the ridge where the MissingNos live. We can climb up a huge practically vertical cliff or we can hike up the long way," Coleman said.

" Well, how much time would it take each way?" John asked, " I really don't want to go rock climbing if I don't have to."

" It would take a day hiking and about and hour rock climbing," Coleman stated.

" I vote we climb if we have the right gear on the ship, that way we won't be so pressed to go," DX said.

" I agree," said Blake.

" Fine I'll go down below and see if we have the right stuff, and go guys finish planning," John said.

The group decided that no weapons would be brought because we would have to conserve weight, except for B.A.N.I.T. Also they were going to film the whole adventure with a small video camera. The tools that the trainers were going to use were a masterball, a vacuum device to suck the MissingNo up, Pokedexes and any other survival equipment. 

Soon John came up and said that he had found enough equipment for everybody except Kodee, who was going to stay with the ship. Then they decided that the expedition would start the next morning.

The next morning…

Everyone packed up their gear and put it on their backs. John gave everyone a grappling hook and some ropes to support everyone. They went on shore and Kodee took the ship to a safe cove. DX was carrying a radio in case that they needed Kodee. 

" Who wants to go first?" Blake asked.

" I'll go," DX said.

Boom DX shot his grappling hook as high as it could go and put it on his belt. He checked to see if it was tight and started to climb the steep cliff. Soon everyone else was on the rock and was making their way up. It was hard work. At times DX felt as if he can't go on, but he did, always inching up the wall. After what seemed like forever, DX finally put his hand on top of the mountain. He pulled himself up and rolled away from the edge. Soon every one was up on top. They walked to a small cave DX found and had lunch.

" I never thought I'd be so happy to eat," Coleman said.

DX grabbed another sandwich and let his Pokemon out of their balls. He split the sandwich into 6 parts. He gave a piece to all of his Pokemon. Blizzard, DX's Articuno, used Ice Beam and suddenly the whole cave became cold. 

" Good thing I brought my portable air-conditioner," DX said as he pointed to Blizzard.

Soon all the food was gone.

After about an hour after they had finished, the wind started to pick up and the outside got really dark. DX walked out of the cave and saw the captain who tried to steal their ship being held by two weird looking men. The men took the captain up to a rock that pointed to the sky. That rock was the highest point of the ridge. DX hid in some bushes and watched. Then a mist started to form around the rock and the men. Then the wind made the mist start to swirl as the mist started to go into the man. The man screamed and tried to escape only to find that the two men were holding him there. The mist went into the man and the captain started to calm down. Then the 3 men walked off together like nothing had happened. 

DX ran back to the cave and told his friends what had happened. 

" The same thing happened to my father," said Coleman.

" What do you mean?" asked Blake.

" When I was just a little kid my dad and I always went fishing here. We would take a helicopter to this place and we would stay the night at the top. Then we would hike down to the shore and fish. One night about 4 years before the Mewtwos started to show up, we had just returned to the cave after a long day's fish. As we reached the cave we saw a strange mist. Suddenly out of the mist came a man wearing a lab coat. This man greeted them and they talked for a while. After a little bit the stranger took my dad up to that rock. I watched as the same thing you described happened to my dad. I ran off and found a small raft. I got on the raft and it drifted out to sea. A week later I was picked up by a sailor and brought to an orphanage," explained Coleman.

" That's too bad," Blake said.

" Well, you'll get your revenge after we catch one," John said.

Everyone was so excited that they got all their gear, and went up to the rock. Suddenly a MissingNo appeared. DX grabbed the vacuum device and used it to capture the MissingNo. But by the time he had caught it, a bunch of MissingNos in human form were coming up the hill. DX looked over the cliff. 

" Guys, we're going to have to jump off the cliff and into the ocean," DX yelled. " Hey Kodee, bring the ship into the cove where the cliff is. We're going to jump into the water so you'll have to get us out."

" Okay, I'll jump but who goes first," John said.

" I will," DX said.

DX ran to the edge of the cliff and did a back flip off the cliff. Down he fell. DX saw his life pass before his eyes as he plunged into the water. He struggled to get up for some air. When he got out of the some air. He could see the ship and that the others were on it. He climbed up the ladder and was back on deck.

Chapter 7 Dangerous Waters

DX went to his room and changed into some dry clothes. He knew that every thing was over. They had done what they had come to do, catch a wild MissingNo. DX ran up to the deck. He turned and saw a mist had covered the island. 

_There probably down there looking for us._ He said

DX felt a breeze. Then the wind started picking up and the mist started to drift. Then DX realized that the mist was not any normal mist, it was a MissingNo. He ran up to the bridge where everyone was.

" The MissingNos are chasing us," DX said.

Kodee ran to the engine and started it up. 

" It will be awhile before it starts up again," Kodee said.

DX ran out of the bridge and out onto the deck. He could see that now the MissingNo had just arrived at the ship. They were hundreds of them changing into their human forms.

DX ran to the bridge. He told his friends to start the engine.

" DX, you and me will try to lead the MissingNos away from the bridge," Kodee said.

"Okay," DX said.

The two men left the bridge while the others bolted the door shut. They ran out to the edge of the deck. At the deck they saw lots of strange looking humans. They started to chase the two heroes.

" Let's split up," DX said.

" Okay," Kodee said.

They told each other good luck and went to separate ways. DX ran as fast as he could down to the lower decks. As he reached the lower deck, he powered up his laser and waited in a corner. He could he hundreds of men chasing him, He jumped out of the corner and strafed the large crowd of weirdos. The laser killed some of the MissingNos, but merely slowed down the more powerful ones.

DX ran blindly, down into the lower edges of the ship, until he reached a room entitled Submersible Room. DX had a plan……… 

Chapter 8 DX Attacks

DX ran into the sub room. He saw that there wasn't a submarine. 

_Good._ He thought, _This gives me a chance to use my plan._

DX ran up the staircase and opened up his Pokeballs. Out popped Bandit, his Mewtwo, Blizzard, his Articuno, Storm, his Zapdos, and Toaster, his Moltres. Soon DX let out Rainmaker, his Blastoise, and Trunks, his Mew. Soon the MissingNos had broken through the door and into the room. DX told his Pokemon to do their special moves. Soon fire, water, lightning, Psychic blasts, Hyperbeams, and ice filled the room. The MissingNos dove into the water to get away from the moves. As soon as all of the MissingNos were under the water, DX shut the doors that the sub would leave in. He put the Pokemon back into their balls and ran into the observation chamber. In the chamber, DX watched as the immense pressure under water crushed the MissingNos bodies. DX smiled. His job was done. Soon he saw the door open. 

In the door was a figure………

Chapter 9 The Final Showdown

The figure soon stepped out of the darkness. He was a tall muscular figure. He had long brown hair, and blue eyes. He had a small hand laser much like the one DX had only smaller. He ran in and started shooting the laser at DX. DX sidestepped the first barrage and rolled to dodge the second. One laser blast just grazed his head, but DX barely felt it. He charged up his laser, and fired at the MissingNo. The blast blew off the arm of the strange man. The man covered up his arm with a cloth and kept charging up do the ladder. A trail of blood followed him. The man soon reached the ladder, and DX fired his laser, which knocked the man on his back. The man just got up and kept walking.

" Who are you?" DX asked.

" I am MissingNo." He said," I was created by humans. Now I will destroy the human race. I am MissingNo, ruler of the…"

" It doesn't matter what you are!" DX yelled doing his best impression of the Rock," You are just a Pokemon you can be caught. Don't you have anything to say to your creators?"

" Thank you," The man said coldly. 

Then the man fired the small laser at DX. DX rolled out of the way and started to open fire on the evil man. The shots hit the man and blood started to pour out of the holes. The man fell over and then a mist came out of his body. The MissingNo was taking his original form. Soon a huge mist filled part of the room.

DX opened fire with his laser, but the holes that were put in the MissingNo were just filling up like nothing happened. DX knew that he was toast, when he saw a vacuum hose that lead to the outside into the water. He had a plan.

DX got down on his knees and yelled," Come take my body MissingNo. You know that I can't win so get it over with."

The MissingNo surrounded DX. DX grabbed the hose and turned it on. The vacuum hummed as it started to suck the mist up. Soon the whole MissingNo was in the hose and in the vacuum unit. DX opened the doors that led out to the under water. He shoved the hose in the water and shut the doors. He then turned the vacuum on reverse, which spilled the MissingNo out into the water. The water crushed the Pokemon's body, fatally destroying it. DX waited for a minute, and then pulled the hose out and shut the door. He left the sub room. His job was now truly done.

Chapter 10 The Ghost Ship

DX made his way to the bridge. When he finally reached the bridge, he saw his friends' dead bodies were scattered around the room. He ran over to John and turned him over. DX saw that his best friend was bleeding from the face. A tear fell to DX's eye as he took John's Pokeballs. He let out John's favorite Pokemon, his Zapdos. He looked the legendary bird in the face and started to burst out crying. He started to remember the times; he and John had spent together. He remembered all the trouble he had got John into. Soon he let all of his dead friends' Pokemon out.

" They're gone," DX said," But their deaths want be in vain as…"

DX was interrupted by a moan. He screamed and armed his laser. John got up and walked over to DX. He was only unconscious! DX ran to his friend and told him about the previous events. Soon all of his friends awoke from their sleep like condition. They told DX that when the MissingNos had came that the group was so scared the fainted. But before that they were all shot in the face with a hand laser.

" I was so scared," Coleman said," I thought it was you. Trying to kill us."

" Guys, let's get going," Blake said. "We have a theory to prove"

Soon Kodee ran into the room. He demanded to be paid the extra. Everyone laughed. They started home to Cinnabar Island.

Chapter 11 Home 

Cinnabar Island was beautiful, as the sunset reflected off the water. The adventurers took the live MissingNo to the Lab. All the scientists were thrilled. They were so thrilled that the adventurers were named the MissingNo's discoverers. The friends met at the Cinnabar Lounge. John was late as usual.

John burst into the lounge and said, " I have an amazing discovery."

THE END

-DX Fanfic NO.1

MISSINGNO


End file.
